The present invention relates to motor control apparatus which can be used for a vehicle power steering system, a vehicle brake system etc.
A United States Patent Application Publication US 2003/0173920 (≈U.S. Pat. No. 6,906,483B2≈JP2003-3267233A) shows electric power steering apparatus including a motor and a motor control system board enclosed in a board housing.